conectados
by andrea moccia
Summary: giulia es una chica que de 17 años que se enamora de Mark,un sueño,nunca le a visto en la vida,solo se conozen en sueños... ella estará dispuesta a todo por conseguir quedarse a su lado NOTA:giulia interpreta a Nessis,Mark interpreta a jacob
1. Chapter 1

**CONECTADOS**

_**NUNCA NADIE HABÍA DESEADO TANTO QUE SUS SUEÑOS **_

_**SE HICIERAN REALIDAD…**_

Andreaa!

PRIMERA APARICIÓN

-Entonces,¿quedamos o no?

-No se…se lo tengo que preguntar a mi mama…

-eso es un claro, no

-Mel, no estreses, me lo pienso y te digo cosas

Mi mejor amiga, Melinda cuando quería podía ser la persona mas plasta del mundo, y encima, ahora que se pensaba que estaba depre, lo era a todas horas. Aunque también, era verdad yo estaba profundamente deprimida, el que yo creía que era el amor de mi vida, Daniel, me había dejado y yo, en pocas palabras me sentía como una mierda, como al escoria y lo pero es que ya no sabía que era lo que me enfurecía que me hubiera dejado o la forma en que lo hizo, no tubo la poca vergüenza de decírmelo a la cara, sino que mandó a esa niña, la que yo tanto odiaba, Laura, y esta disfrutaba con cada palabra que decía como si me estuviera dando latigazos, como si creyera que con sus palabras moriría desangrada ,y realmente no iba muy desencaminada, porque no sé lo que se siente al desangrarse, pero ,en ese momento, yo pensaba que iba a morir ,que mi fin llegaba lento y sin misericordia, que me devoraría, sin piedad, con ansiedad, pensaba que sin él mi vida ya no tendría significado , y ahora ,sé cuan necia fui.

Melinda ,me intentaba convencer para que me fuera con ella y nuestras amigas de fiesta, por allí, según ella para "liberarme de mis pensamientos".Pero la conocía, sabía que su única intención era liarme con el primer tio desesperado…

-Giulia, ¡¿estás?

-Si, claro, solo pensaba…

-Ese es tu problema, piensas demasiado…por una vez en tu vida deja que sea yo la que piense por ti ¿vale?

-Mel…

-¡Por fin…!Te prometo que no te arrepentirás…

-¡De acuerdo!

-Bien, mañana, sábado te quiero guapísima, arreglada y preparada para….-La interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase.

-¡No! Esa es mi única condición

-¿cuál?

-Que no me obligues a juntarme con un desconocido, del que no se nada, que esté necesitado y que me utilicé.

-No, tranquila, no te juntaré con Daniel.

Un terrible silencio se estableció en la línea ,ella sabía que me había herido, lo sabía, sabía que es tema era tabú

-lo siento…yo…no quise…

-Tranquila, el sábado estaré allí. pero dónde y cuándo.

-si, ee, a las ocho en Central Park.

-ok, pues asta entonces.

-Te quiero, nena

-¡Y yo!

Al otro lado de la línea dejó de hablar mi amiga y se escuchaba un crujido, señal de que ya había colgado ,yo, la imité.

Miré la hora, las ocho y media.

No tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era dormir, dormir profundamente, como nunca lo había echo…

Dejarme llevar como si me tumbara sobre el mar ,quería que fueran las olas las que decidiesen mi destino, quería perder el rumbo de mi vida, ceder el timón, simplemente olvidarme de todo, de todos ,de él.

Lo malo es que desde que Daniel me dejó, no había conseguido conciliar ese sueño placentero que yo tanto anhelaba .Pero bueno, por intentarlo…

_Yo, estaba en un estanque con lodo asta el cuello ,decidí respirar, mala decisión, no era lodo, era excremento…_

_Todo era borroso, oscuro, negro, sin salida._

_De repente una luz se abre de entre la absoluta oscuridad…_

_Y de esta, aparece un forma ,también borrosa…_

_Esa forma extiende una extremidad, es una persona…_

_Una bellísima persona . En cuanto mi mano se pone en contacto con su piel todo el lodo desaparece, también la oscuridad…_

_Aparezco en un prado, no en un bosque, no lo sé, solo podía concentrarme en mi salvador…_

_Él,__ su cuerpo, su cara , sus labios, se acercan a mi, y en ese momento…._

-Giulia, arriba, tienes que salir de aquí, asúmelo de una vez hija, él no te merecía.

Y yo no me merecía que me despertaran de ese fantástico sueño

Había sido tan real…,tan bonito…

-Giulia ¿me escuchas?

-¿qué?

-¡Arriba!

-si ,mama ,ya voy…

Le dije a mi mama que me iba a dar un paseo, y eso hice ,paseé calles enteras ,arriba, abajo, sin parar, sin descanso…

De repente, mi sueño, mi extraño sueño, me vino a la mente…

No le había visto pero la simple sensación de que él estuviera cerca de mi…solo con pensar en su proximidad…una extraña sensación me recorría el cuerpo entero.

Llegué a mi casa a la 1:30 y mi madre ya tenía la comida en la mesa, otro de sus platos italianos, ella era italiana ,de Roma, a los 15 años conoció a mi padre en un campamento español para niños ricos y mimados, se juraron amor eterno desde el primer día, nadie les daba más de 2 meses.

Mi madre, aprendió ingles, estuvieron 5 años viéndose solo 1 mes durante el verano y mandándose cartas de amor cuando mi madre cumplió los 20, hizo las maletas y se fue a vivir a Nueva York, con mi padre, años más tarde, llegué yo.

Y eso es mi familia, madre italiana, padre neoyorquino.

Se podía decir que para mi el italiano era casi mi lengua principal, me encantaba, la fluidez de las palabras ,su entonación que hace del hablante un cantante.

-nena, siéntate a comer-mi padre me lo dijo con ese amor con el que siempre me hablaba .

-Paola, ¿qué tal el día?

-muy bien Carlo, aunque hoy no ha habido nadie en la tienda…

¡puff!, lo que me faltaba, no aguantaba mis problemas, como para aguantar los de mis padres…así que , simplemente , desconecte, desconecte del mundo…

Eran las ocho y yo ya estaba en el C.P.

Ni rastro de mis amigas…no entendía nada, encima ,Mel me había echo poner un ridículo pañuelo rojo, según ella para que todas lleváramos algo igual, yo sinceramente no me lo creía…me parecía todo muy sospechoso, demasiado…

Una mano interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-y tu debes de ser Giulia.-dijo ese misterioso chico de grandes ojos azules y pelo castaño claro, portador de la orquídea blanca más tierna que había visto nunca, guau, pensé, era realmente guapo.

-lo siento, ha habido una equivocación ,seguramente mis amigas lo han planeado todo, y te han utilizado para su plan…lo siento.

-no, realmente he sido yo el que las ha utilizado para su plan.

-¿a si? y,¿cuál es tu plan?-dije con una sonrisilla tonta.

-tú, eres mi plan

Reí

-Giulia

-Alex

Reí, nos estrechamos la mano sin saber que era el principio de una bonita y agradable historia…

-Quieres que…¿demos un paseo?-se le veía notablemente nervioso.

-sí, y así me explicas que es eso de tu plan.-no podía dejar de sonreír sentía que algo me lo impedía, felicidad.

Cogimos un camino hermoso , lleno de flores ,esto me hizo recordar mi sueño, mi dulce sueño. Me estremecí solo de volver a pensar en ese gracioso personaje…

-Bueno, me lo explicas o no.

-Supongo, veras, el otro día te vi paseando con el alma en pena por los pasillos del colegio, también vi a tus amigas intentando ayudarte, y pensé que conocer a gente nueva… salir con alguien…no te iría mal.

Le pedí a Melinda que organizara esto.

Y yo organicé esto…

Mientras lo decía, fue corriendo una película de espesas hojas que colgaban de un árbol como una cortina.

Detrás , había un mantel a cuadros azules, completamente cubierto de los mismos pétalos de orquídea que yo tenía en la mano , también había unos candelabros enormes en el centro del mantel ,dos platos llenos de una comida que no sabría decir qué era pero, desde luego tenía una pinta estupenda.

-sorpresa…-dijo dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-gracias pero no tendías que haberte molestado…

-sí, ya es hora de que alguien se de cuenta de lo mucho que vales

Cenamos entre risas, insinuaciones, mentiría si digo que no me lo pasé bien, fue la mejor cena de mucho tiempo. Pero por algún motivo, yo

estaba como distraída, perdida en lo poco que conseguía recordar de mi sueño cuando…Alex se levantó de su sitio, se sentó a mi lado y sin mediar palabra, me besó,fue un beso vacío sin sentimientos, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, realmente no sentí nada , nada menos traición .Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que había traicionado a mi Salvador, cosa ridícula, él solo era un sueño.

-lo siento…no debí hacerlo…

-no, tranquilo, se me hace tarde… adiós te llamare ¿vale?

-si, claro, cuando quieras.

Y esa fue mi brillante despedida…

Estaba llegando a la puerta principal cuando algo se abalanzó sobre mi y me tapó la boca , el corazón se me movía a un ritmo desbocado.

Y me hubiera muerto de no haber reconocido esa melena rojiza que la caracterizaba tanto ,Mel.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!

-lo siento ¿vale?,pero tú ahora mismo me lo cuentas todo con detalles, no, bueno hay detalles que puedes omitir…

-No es mi tipo

-¿¡qué!

-¡pero si esta buenísimo!

-Y qué, no me importa N.O.E.S.M.I.T.I.P.O

-¿a no? Y ¿cómo es tu tipo?

-pues…no sé

-Giul…

-pues que esa dulce, cariñoso, que me haga sentir especial, que cuando esté a su lado el mundo desaparezca…que me ame y sobre todo, que no me bese a los 20 minutos de conocerme. Haver , me cae bien pero como amigo nada más.

-¡¿te besó?-lo dijo con un énfasis que me asustó

-si

-y…

-nada, Mel no sentí nada.

- y después…

-salí corriendo

Me miró con una cara que decía "estas mal de la cabeza…o qué"

-tengo sueño, me voy a casa ¿nos vemos?

-si ,claro, cuando quieras

-vale.

Nos abrazamos y nos despedimos , yo me fui directa a hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que me desperté, soñar…


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIMERA NOCHE**

**-hola mamá, hola papá **

**-hola, ¿qué tal?**

**-muy bien, me voy a la cama**

**-¿ya?**

**-si**

**-solo son las 10**

**-Bueno, yo tengo sueño. ¡Ah! mañana no me despertéis por favor**

**-como quieras…**

**No les dio tiempo a decir nada más, yo ya me encontraba cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.**

**Me desnudé , deprisa, como nunca lo había echo . Me puse mi pijama de rallas grises y azules que me regaló Mel por mi cumpleaños , me metí en la cama, dispuesta a finalizar este 19 de abril , y a soñar…**

_**Volví a aparecer en ese extraño prado, lo pensé mejor y tenía más pinta de jardín, de un precioso jardín. Casi no se distinguía el suelo , estaba lleno de flores, y las paredes llenas de hiedra .Había un pequeño cenador blanco lleno de rosas bancas y rojas, las más bonitas del mundo.**_

_**Podía verlo todo, todo menos lo único que quería ver, a él, mi salvador ,mi héroe , mi invención .**_

_**Debió pasar media hora cuando en el crepúsculo se pudo distinguir una sombra que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma ,poco a poco fui viéndole. Era realmente guapo.**_

_**Su pelo castaño, descendía asta la altura de sus pestañas de un modo muy gracioso, casi rizado. Sus ojos , eran del color más bonito del mundo , de un marrón que se parecía a el de las hojas del otoño, pero claro, mil veces más bonito.**_

_**Su boca…, la que había estado a punto de besar, era también, perfecta. Sus labios dibujaban alegres curvas, siempre con una sonrisa. Y su cuerpo …o era alto fuerte , definido, perfecto. Él , mi salvador parecía haber sido sacado de un cuento de hadas.**_

_**Se acercó a mi.**_

_**-hola, ¿quién eres?-me lo dijo en italiano, era italiano.**_

_**-soy Giulia, pero, la pregunta, es :quién eres tú-se lo dije en italiano.**_

_**Se acercó mucho más a mi, y susurrando lentamente en mi oreja dijo:**_

_**-yo seré quien tú quieras que sea-Me estremecí.-Pero puedes llamarme Mark-lo dijo más rápido , alto, y a una distancia prudencial si el objetivo era que no me lo comiera a besos**_

_**Mark, mi salvador se llamaba Mark.**_

_**-Mark-repetí casi en un susurro.**_

_**-Bien, por lo que veo, vamos a pasar toda la noche juntos,¿qué quieres hacer?**_

_**Lo dijo en un tono que daba a entender lo que estaba pensando que quería hacer…**_

_**-Pues…es mi sueño,¿no?**__** Quiero…Ir a una playa del caribe**_

_**Casi antes de terminar de hablar, ya estaba allí tumbada sobre una toalla azul y un bikini igual. Y claro, por supuesto, con Mark a mi lado.**_

_**-imposible…**_

_**-Cielo, en los sueños nada es imposible, tú eres la prueba .**_

_**Dicho esto, cogió carrerilla asta llegar a mi ,entonces, me cogió en brazos y se dirigió corriendo al agua**_

_**-¡NO!, por favor no me tires…**_

_**-entonces, ¿para qué querías venir a la playa?**_

_**Me hundió en el agua, que estaba a temperatura ideal. Estuvimos horas jugando en el agua, asta que…**_

_**-Haber quién hunde antes a quién-dijo con una risilla de malo que, todo lo contrario, le hacía tan tierno…**_

_**Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros, empujándome hacia abajo ,yo en un esfuerzo por soltarme, empecé a moverme como una loca poseída y en una fracción de segundo todo cambió .Mi nariz topó con la suya y, nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro, sus mano se deslizaron hasta mi cintura dejando fuego por donde pasaban; mis manos, subieron a su cuello donde se enredaron alrededor de este .El tiempo se detuvo o para mi lo hizo ,quería que esta imagen perdurara siempre en mi memoria, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía dejarlo ir…pero solo era un sueño… **_

_**-eres mi sueño echo realidad…-Mark lo dijo con una voz…como si se estuviera revelando algo a él mismo.**_

_**-No**_

_**-¿no?**_

_**-No, tú eres mi sueño.-soltó una risita ahogada y empezó a acercarse muy lentamente a mi boca, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer…**_

**¡mierda! otra vez.**

**¿Porqué siempre me despertaba en ese momento?**

**Mi móvil sonaba, eso era lo que me había despertado. Eran las 12:45 .Miré el numero, desconocido, decidí contestar…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Hola, soy yo, Alex**

**-Ah…ehh…hola…¿cómo tienes mi numero?**

**-Mel**

**-Lo imaginaba**

**-si… esto…quería disculparme por lo que hice ayer, yo…te quiero recompensar**

**-¿cómo?**

**-invitándote a comer, a las tres…¿vale?**

**-vale, de acuerdo.**

**-pues asta entonces…**

**-si, adiós- y colgué- .**

**Suspiré ,me tumbé en la cama .Esto no podía estar pasando…¿me estaba enamorando de Mark, de un sueño?**

**Realmente necesitaba ayuda, ayuda profesional.**

**Tenía un serio problema, qué me iba a poner, después de más de media hora, me decanté por unos vaqueros blancos y una camisa verde claro con topitos más oscuros.**

**Me miré al espejo, estaba realmente guapa,**** la camisa pegaba con el verde de mis ojos, y mi pelo rubio, caía como una cascada de rizos. Estaba realmente guapa , demasiado…**

**No quería que pensara que lo había echo por él.**

**Pero, una parte de mi, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo , sabía que era verdad, que quería estar guapa para él.**

**Y, otra parte de mi, se sentía culpable por ese pensamiento. Esa era la parte que necesitaba ayuda, la que nunca mejor dicho, perseguía un sueño imposible, la que se había enamorado de un sueño, de Mark…**

**A las tres, estaba en el portal de mi casa esperando a Alex . Vi pasar la limusina más grande y bonita del mundo, era blanca y dentro podría ir un elefante bien ancho.**

**La limusina paró frente a mi portal, la ventanilla negra se bajó y una cara sonriente apareció en su lugar.**

**-Buenos día señorita, ****¿esperaba a alguien?**

**-Eres increíble, Alex.**

**-¿enserio?**

**Ahogué una risita.**

**-Anda sube…-dijo.**

**-¿Cuando dejaras de hacer esto?**

**-de hacer qué**

**-de sorprenderme.**

**-solo te digo que te acostumbres**

**-ah…**

**-¿dónde vamos?-llevábamos más de media hora en camino y yo con una venda en los ojos**

**-Nena ,si te lo digo, ya no será sorprendente**

**De repente, empecé a escuchar ruidos de aviones muy cerca…**

**-¿estamos en un aeropuerto?**

**-llegaremos antes-dijo riendo **

**-estas loco**

**-Sí, por ti.**

**-Alex…y mis padres qué**

**-ya lo saben , tranquila estarás en tu casa antes de las 11**

**¿Las 11? ¿estaba loco? Yo no podía esperar asta las 11 para soñar con Mark…**

**-te mato…**

**-mientra que lo hagas tu…**

**-por favor…llévame a casa…**

**-¿qué?-casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.**

**-lo siento…pero…no creo que esto signifique lo mismo para mi que para ti…**

**Lo siento no puedo hacer esto**

**-Hay otro ¿no?**

**-¿perdón?**

**-Ya sabes, otro tío…**

**-es…complicado…**

**-hay otro**

**-¿quién es?**

**-nadie**

**-Gi…sabes que me lo puedes contar**

**-es que es la verdad, él no es nadie…**

**-¿te has enamorado de nadie?**

**-él solo es alguien para mi…**

**-por favor cuéntamelo , ya sabes que dicen: aprende de tus contrincantes**

**-¿Quién dice eso?**

**-ahora yo…-me reí**

**-es que pensarás que estoy loca…**

**-Nena, ya lo pienso**

**-vale…él es Mark…un sueño**

**-¿tan perfecto es como para compararlo con un sueño?**

**-si…-dije perdida en mis pensamientos-¡no! , con que es un sueño, me refiero a que lo es, no lo conozco, solo en mis sueños…**

**-¿Me estas dando calabazas por un sueño?**

**-Supongo…**

**-Guau…esto nunca me lo habían echo…**

**-lo siento pero , aunque parezca una locura, le quiero.**

**Su cara cambió, ahora estaba triste…por mi culpa, y yo me sentía mal, no lo quería ver así, me dolía, me entristecía a mi…**

**-te acompaño a casa-fue lo único que dijo.**

**Todo el camino fue silencioso, me arrepentía ¿había sido demasiado brusca?**

**Creo que sí.**

**¿me había precipitado? También lo creía**

**¿había sido injusta? Sí**

**¿había sido una imbécil? También**

**Y, lo que menos soportaba, ¿le había echo daño?**

**Si ,se lo había echo y todo por qué por un estúpido sueño con una persona imaginaría.**

**Me sentía como una mierda, no, era una mierda.**

**-una pregunta**

**-dime…-lo dijo como diciendo "encima me preguntas TU A MI COSAS…"**

**-¿dónde iba el avión?**

**-Hollywood, Mel me dijo que querías ser actriz…**

**Vale ,si antes me sentía mal, ahora pero…**

**No sabía qué responder , quería que la tierra me tragara , pero no iba a hacerme ese favor. Era la peor persona del mundo…**

**No me merecía ni mucho a Alex…**

**Cuando la limusina llegó al portal de mi casa nos despedimos casi sin mirarnos, yo por la vergüenza , él por la desilusión.**

**Subí a mi casa , mis padres no estaban.**

**Decidí que mañana llamaría a Alex y lo arreglaríamos todo…**

**De momento solo era tiempo de soñar.**

**Tiempo de él.**

**Tiempo de magia…**


End file.
